Court Of Owls
by Irisflower101
Summary: With the Court of Owls appearing in Gotham and Bludhaven, the bat family is on the edge and must do whatever it takes to protect Nightwing, their youngest member, who's destined to be a Talon. Can the family keep Nightwing protected or will he become what he was always meant to be? Includes TimKon and Co written with nauticalstara7x
1. Chapter 1

Summary- With the Court of Owls appearing in Gotham and Bludhaven, the bat family is on the edge and must do whatever it is to protect Nightwing, their youngest member, who's destined to be a Talon. Can the family keep Nightwing protected or will he become what he was always meant to be?

It was eight thirty at night when Bruce saw the news in Bludhaven. Nightwing had taken ten people to jail so far but something seemed off.

Six out of ten of those people had a broken body part. Never had Nightwing been so violent. He was only thirteen!

A thirteen year old who was living on his own in Bludhaven for the past eight months. It wasn't much of a surprise though.

Dick was growing up, making his own decisions, finding his own path in life and Bruce had respected that but was worried every day.

The teen was no longer under his protection. Sure Damien, Tim and Jason helped Dick out but that made him worry even more. He would watch the news and hope his youngest son was alive.

Bruce snapped himself out of his thoughts and watched the news closely as he saw Nightwing glance to his left, fear evident on his face. Bruce looked at the footage and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows.

Nightwing punched the criminal in the face before he glanced again at the dark figure and Bruce was shocked as Dick broke the criminals leg, then his arm, and finally punched the guy in the face six times.

" Happy now"! Nightwing shouted at the dark figure " Stay the hell away from me! I did what you asked now leave"!

Bruce watched as the dark figure stared at the unconscious criminal, nodded, and left.

Nightwing immediately relaxed when the dark figure left and Bruce had a feeling it was a member of the Court of Owls since they had been spotted in Gotham and now Bludhaven.

" Shall I prepare dinner Master Bruce". Alfred asked as he came down to the batcave

" Wait till everyone comes home but thanks Alfred".

" They'll be home soon Master Bruce". Alfred said as he walked back up the stairs

" I hope so". Bruce said and headed upstairs himself

Half an hour passed before Dick came through the zeta tube and grunted as took off his uniform.

Tonight was rough. Between the Court Of Owls and the normal criminals, it was rough but he managed.

" Dick we need to talk". Bruce said as his youngest son stepped through the clock

"What's this about Bruce." Dick said, already irritated

" It's about you as Nightwing, Dick. Somethings going on. What is it"? Bruce asked and Dick could hear the concern

Dick didn't reply. He couldn't tell Bruce about the Talons. Not yet anyway.

" It's nothing Bruce. I'm fine". Dick replied with a small smile

" Awww baby birds trying to hide something". Jason said and ruffled his younger brothers hair

" Jay leave him alone". Tim said

"I'm going to my room, if you need me you know where to find me." Dick said and began to stand up when Damian came from behind and pulled him back.

"We know when you lie Grayson and lying to father isn't the best right now." Damien said

"I told you I'm fine! There's nothing to talk about!"

Damien let go of his brother at the sudden outburst and at that moment knew he wasn't fine

" Dick you can talk to us". Tim said, worry in his voice

" Whatever it is, we're here for you". Jason said

" I...I don't wanna talk about it! What don't you understand"!

Dick walked out of the room and headed upstairs. A door was slammed and the room drew quiet.

"What do you think is going on?" Tim said, being the first to break the silence.

"We can't worry about that now. As much as I don't want to drop this..." Bruce said before he stood up and headed down to the cave with his sons following behind.

"What's more important then Dick!" Jason shouted.

Bruce walked up to the computer and opened up a file labeled TALON.

"The Talons are in Gotham."

Whatever Jason was going to say next was suddenly forgotten. The Talons were more important.

" Are you sure". Tim said and tried to hide the fear in his voice

" Positive. They were spotted by a few civilians yesterday".

" During the day? They've gotta be looking for something". Damien said

" Or someone". Jason said

"We don't know for certain." Bruce then pulled up security footage of were the civilians spotted the Talons.

"They were seen at Wayne Enterprises and Gotham Academy."

"Wait, doesn't that mean..." Damian started but was interrupted by Bruce.

"We don't know for sure. Which is why I would like you three to watch over him. If it happens to be Dick they're after, we'll be ready."

"It's not safe sending him out there in the first place. He's still not stable. There's something wrong with him." Jason pointed out.

" Maybe something in Bludhaven". Tim suggested

" Nothing's really happened in Bludhaven that would scare the hell out of". Damien said

" Someone needs to talk to him before he gets to much stress built up". Jason said

" All three of you should go. Make him feel safe. I'll be home soon". Bruce said before he changed into Batman

" Be safe". Tim said and Bruce just nodded

The brothers waited as Bruce departed to Bludhaven, before either of them spoke.

"So what do we do now?" Tim said, crossing his arms across his chest

"We could pretend like nothing happened and go out or something." Jason muttered

"Says the person that wanted Dick to stay home." Tim added.

"Shut the fuck up Tim..."

" Make me"!

An argument broke out between the two brothers and Damien intervened when Jason pulled out a gun and Tim pulled out a bird a rang.

"Stop! Arguing isn't solving anything. I say let's go up there and...talk to him. Maybe he'll open up." Damien said

"After you." Jason and Tim said at the same time, dropping their weapons

Damien rolled his eyes at his younger brothers and led the way to Dick's room.

" Dick". Damien said as he knocked on the bedroom " Can we come in".

All three brothers heard a shuffle, a groan and a mumble before the door opened.

" I don't wanna talk about it". Dick said " It's...its to hard".

" Whatever it is you can tell us". Tim said " We won't be angry with you".

"I can't...I'm not ready." Dick replied, walking away from the door.

"We're not forcing you. We just want you to know that we're here for you, whenever you're ready." Damian said and followed behind Dick.

"Let's go do something. Probably better then staying in this room all day." Jason suggested with a shrug

"I heard there having some concert downtown. Maybe if you're interested we can go." Tim said sitting on the bed.

" I'm not really up for going outside". Dick said and his siblings gave each other worried glances

" Whys that? Your always dying to go outside". Jason said

" Not tonight Jay. I'm just not up for it".

" You feeling okay". Damien said with concern and put his hand and his younger brothers forehead " Your warm".

" I'm fine guys really".

" Dick if your not feeling well just say so". Tim said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

" I...I'm fine".

"It's time for supper." Alfred called from downstairs

"Thank Alfred, we'll be down soon." Damien said

"Alright Master Damien." Alfred replied and made his way back to the kitchen.

Jason and Tim headed toward the door but noticed Dick wasn't following.

"You coming?" Said Jason.

"I'm...not hung..." Dick started but before he could finish, Damien interrupted.

"No, go."

"But..."

"No but's, go Grayson."

Damien then stood up and waited for Dick to go in front of him.

"You don't want Alfred to get upset do you." Tim added.

" No". Dick huffed and followed Jason and Tim down the stairs " Where's Bruce".

" He left a few minutes ago". Damien said as he sat down at the table

" Any news"?

" Not yet Master Dick". Alfred said

" How long will he be out".

" Depends". Jason said and gave Damien a look of worry

" We'll talk more after dinner". Tim said and also shot Damien a worried look

Damian didn't know what to say, Jason and Tim weren't helping either. Relying on the older brother. The last thing he wanted to do was bring there superhero life into this conversation.

"He said he needed to go to the office. Check on funds, something like that and we all know how long that will take." Damien said

Dick didn't seem to like that answer, looking down at his plate and seemed upset.

"Don't worry, he'll be home soon." Tim said

Once the four were done eating, they walked into the living room. Noticing Dick stayed at the table, Jason turned around

" Dick, Bruce'll be home soon. He's just at the office". Jason said walking back over to the table while Damien and Tim continued to the living room

" What if something happens to him". Dick whispered

" He's gonna be fine baby bird. Do you trust me"?

" Of course I do".

" Then trust me when I tell you Bruce is gonna be just fine alright"?

" Okay. I'm just worried with the Talons running around".

There it was. The thing that Dick had kept bottled up inside just slipped out.

"How did you know about the Talons?"

Dick was beginning to regret this now but he just couldn't hide it anymore.

"They've been...following me. I managed to get away but..."

"But what Dick?" Jason now sitting next to him.

"They followed me to Gotham and Bludhaven."

"They've been in Bludhaven and you didn't tell us! How long have they been there."

"I don't know! I just found out about four days ago. They've probably been following me longer then that."

"What's all the yelling about!" Damian shouted rushing in, with Tim right behind him.

Dick looked toward Damian,then Jason, then to the floor.

"Dick knew about the Talons."

" YOU WHAT"?! Damien and Tim shouted

" I knew about the Talons"!

" Why didn't you say anything"! Damien shouted

" Because I didn't know how! Leave me alone"!

" No! The Talons are after you Dick! They'll kill you if they get the chance"! Tim shouted

"You knew this was a bad idea since the beginning and you still went with it. What were you trying to prove?" Damien said as he calmed down

"That I can handle my own situations..." Dick murdered as he avoided eye contact.

"Your thirteen Dick..." Tim added.

"This is one of the many reasons I didn't want to tell you!" Dick jumped off his chair and began running to his room when Damian grabbed his arm.

"You can't keep hiding and hope all your problems will disappear." Damien said

"Let go of me!"

" No! I'm not letting go of you Grayson! I won't let you get hurt"!

" I said let go"! Dick shouted and suddenly swung his arm around, punching Damien

Damien grunted and let go of his little brother who ran down to the cave

" Don't let him get away". Damien said as he rubbed his jaw " He's gotten stronger".

" He was trained by the best". Tim said with a smile before running to the cave with Jason

Before Jason and Tim made it to the cave he was gone.

"Shit!" Jason shouted.

Tim walked up to the costume case and noticed...

"His suits gone."

"He's going to get himself killed."

"Which is why we're going after him." Damian said still rubbing his jaw.

"This city isn't exactly small." Jason said sarcastically.

"Suit up and split up."

The two younger bats nodded and quickly got suited up as Renegade, Red Robin, and Red Hood.

" Alright I'll take Bludhaven, you two take Gotham". Renegade said

" Got it. Be safe Damien". Red Robin said

" Always Drake".

" Don't die alright"? Red Hood said

" I won't". Renegade said before he went through the zeta tubes to Bludhaven


	2. Chapter 2

Damian was searching endlessly as jumped from roof to roof looking for his little brother in Bludhaven.

"Grayson I swear if you get yourself hurt." Damian said under his breath.

He heard an explosion near by. Maybe a little to close and his heart skipped a beat

'That better not be him.' Damian thought to himself before he followed the smoke.

The only thing Damian saw was a body crawling out of the rubble. He jumped down and slowly walked towards him.

Dick groaned as he crawled out of the rubble. The Talons were way to hard to escape. Especially from four of them!

" Wing"! Renegade shouted as he saw his brother lay on his back

" Hey Gade". Nightwing replied with a weak smile

" What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've gotten yourself killed"!

" Wouldn't be the first time".

" Don't joke like that".

" Sorry".

A silhouette was coming out from the flames and Renegade squinted his eyes to see better.

"Did you really think we're finished". The figure said

"Wing get up, we need to get out of here." Renegade said and began helping Nightwing up but it was no use.

"My leg, stop!" Nightwing shouted and quickly pressed his hand to his thigh. A knife was sticking out of it.

"You won't be allowed to live with your decision against us." A Talon said

It's him, the Court of Owls. One of them at least.

"There's no time Wing..." Renegade picked him up bridal style and grappled up to the nears building.

" You can run but you can't hide".

" Gade were not gonna make it. Put me down"! Wing shouted

" No! Were gonna make it. Renegade to Red Robin and Red Hood".

" Did you find him". Hood asked

" I found more then just Wing".

" We're on our way".

Renegade hung up just as a knife flew past him. He set Nightwing down for a second so he could pull out the knife in his leg and wrap it up.

Renegade kept looking back every few seconds and noticed a Talon was coming toward them. Fast.

"Shit, let's go!" Renegade shouted before he picked Nightwing back up and continued running. "We need to get you out of here."

"There's nowhere to go Gade! We can't keep running like this!" Nightwing shouted

Renegade ran to the nearest Zeta platform and slowly put Nightwing down on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing said, fear in his voice

"Run to the zeta tube and head to the mountain. I'll form a distraction." Renegade said

"You can't do this by yours..."

"I said Go!"

" I can't lose you"!

" I'll always be with you".

Renegade gave Nightwing a hug and felt his little brothers tears already

" I love you". Nightwing sobbed and ran into the zeta tubes

" Be safe". Renegade said and continued running, keeping the Owls off his brothers trail

"How cute, take your friend to safety but led yourself to your own death." The Talon said as he slowly pulled out a blade and held it in his hand. "I'll set an example out of you."

"You'll never get your hands on him." Renegade snapped " Not while I'm still alive".

"The Court will decide his fate, but yours..." He threw another blade toward him. "Is mine!"

Gun shots went off and the Owl dodged them all while Renegade smiled. His brothers had arrived.

"Sorry we're late. We didn't want to miss the fun." Red Hood said with a smirk

" Where's Wing"? Red Robin asked

" Sent him to the Mt for protection". Renegade said and saw five more Talons appear " Shit".

Knives were thrown from every direction possible and the bats were having a hard time dodging them all

" No one is gonna save you". A talon said

" Haven't you wondered why Batman isn't coming"? Another one said and the three bats eyes widened

" What did you do to him"! Renegade shouted

" You'll find out...if you live that long".

"Well giving up isn't in our directory so we'll see." Red Hood said and began fighting.

"We need to get out of here. We need more backup. Three against ten isn't the greatest idea we've had". Red Robin said as he barely dodged a blade.

Renegade was fighting one on one, trying his best to keep the rest off. He needed answers.

"What did you do with Batman?!" Renegade shouted

"Start thinking for yourself and your own situation!" The Talon shouted and stabbed Renegade in the side.

Renegade quickly pulled it out and backed up to Red Robin.

"Lets Get out of here." Renegade said and dropped a smoke pallet.

" We will find you"! The talons shouted

All three brothers stepped through the zeta tubes and saw everyone's worried looks

" Med wing now". Wonder Women said

" Wait. Where's Wing". Renegade said worried

" He isn't with you"? Superman said

" That idiot! He could be dead"!

" What's going on anyway and where's Batman"? Wally asked

" It's the Court of Owls".

Everyone went silent. They had all heard rumors of the dangerous assassins but never thought they would ever see them.

"We'll start looking for him." Superman said. "In the meantime, you need to be checked."

"It's only a few scratches. We need to get back out there." Renegade added turning toward the zeta tubes.

"You still didn't answer my question. Where's Batman?" Wally interrupted.

Renegade kept his back turn against them while Red Hood and Red Robin turned the other direction.

"The Court of Owls have him." Hood said

Everyone froze, they have Batman. These people aren't messing around, and why was Nightwing tied into this?

" Why did they want Nightwing if they have Batman"? Wally asked

" He's destined to be a Talon". Damien said, still not turning around

" WHAT"?! Everyone shouted

" Does he know". Roy asked

" No and we can't tell him". Damien said

" He'll find out eventually and wouldn't you rather him find out from you"?

" It's what's best for him".

Renegade turned to face the group, Roy now approaching him.

"What's best for him is to know, you know that better then I do. It's probably destroying him inside." Roy was now face to face with Renegade.

"Stand down Roy!" Wonder Woman said now standing in the middle of them.

"He can't know! He's thirteen, still to young to understand!" Renegade shouted

"If you don't want to help locate Nightwing and Batman, then we'll be on our way." Red Hood said, now walking toward the zeta tubes.

"We'll help, Batman is apart of our team." Wonder Woman said "So is Nightwing and if there in danger, we need to help".

"We can start by the tracking devices that Batman placed in our suits. If we find Nightwing, we find Batman." Red Robin said and searched on the main computer of the mountain. "I got a location."

"Then wait are we waiting for." Renegade said

The three brothers ran to the zeta platforms and knew everyone else would follow.

" He can't know". Renegade said as he glanced at his brothers " It'll tear him apart".

" We know but Gade, wouldn't it be better if he did find out from us"? Red Robin said

" Who's side are you on Drake".

" I'm on your side Gade but...".

" There is no but Drake. We don't tell him and that's that. Now let's hope we find him and father in time".

Linebreak

"For being so young your oddly quiet." A Talon said as he circled around Nightwing, who was bond to a chair.

"If you wanted to kill me so badly back there why not now..." Nightwing said as he looked up at the Talon and had more blood on him then he had before

Nightwing showed no fear on the outside as he spoke but on the inside he was screaming.

"That's not my decision, The Court will decide your fate." The Talon said as he placed a knife to Nightwing's throat and slowly dug in, blood slowly dripping down.

Nightwing hissed "Stop! What do you want from me."

"Its not what we want. It's what we wanted."

The Talon walked over to a table and picked up a pair of pliars. Nightwing noticed a piece of metal on the end of it.

"You were meant to become one of us, A Talons. Fight for a cause." The Talon said before he turned around and walked up to Nightwing.

The Talon grabbed Nightwing's jaw, and managed to keep it open.

"Maybe at the end of this..." The Talon placed the pliers to one of Nightwings teeth. "The Court will reconsider."

Nightwing tried pulling away but there was no use. It hurt to much. Once the Talon was done Nightwing began spitting out blood.

The Talon was heading towards the door but before he left he called "You will become one of us Richard. Whether you like it or not."

Nightwing eyes shot open. He doesn't know, he can't! How did he know?!

"Come back here! You Bastards!" Nightwing shouted from the top of his lungs.

He didn't know what to do. First he had no idea where he was. Second, he was captured by assassins. And third he was terrified.

" You son of a bitch"! Nightwing shouted even louder " Your never gonna have me! My brothers are coming"!

" I doubt that". The Talon said from behind the door " You see Richard, your brothers are fighting over thirty talons by themselves right now. They'll never make it here".

" Your wrong! My brothers will always have the power no matter what"!

" You put to much faith in them Richard. Fight for yourself not them".

The Talon walked away before Nightwing could respond and knew the young bat would be hard to shape into a Talon himself but he would learn to accept it. Nightwing wouldn't have a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Renegade, Red Robin, and Red Hood were back to back. They had barely been in Gotham five minutes and the Talons had attacked right away. They were all exhausted and couldn't keep going much longer.

"We can't...continue...like this. We need help." Red Robin said before he fell to one knee, holding his side.

"Back up...would be nice about now." Renegade said, dodging every possible punch thrown at him.

"Sorry. You didn't exactly tell us where to meet." Kid Flash said slamming into one of the Talons.

Superboy helped Red Robin up and looked at him in concern as he grunted in pain.

"Slow, slow Superboy." Tim said as pain shot up his chest.

"Sorry we need to get you out of here..."

"No. I'm not leaving without my brother."

" Your all gonna die if we don't get out of here. Now tell me how do you plan on saving him if your dead"!

" He is my brother and I will do whatever it takes. Now you can either help me fight, or leave by yourself". Red Robin snapped, surprising everyone including his brothers

" Your an idiot". Superboy said before he dodged a Talon's knife

" I've been told".

" Hood if we get through this, I'm gonna kill you myself". Red Arrow said as he shot an arrow at a Talon

" Good luck with that". Hood replied with a smirk and Red Arrow rolled his eyes before dodging another Talon

Linebreak

The Talon returned to Nightwing's room and the teen was slouching forward, seeming lifeless and broken.

"The Court will see you now." The Talon said

Nightwing didn't move. He wasn't going to anything for The Court of Owls.

"Time to go Richard." The Talon repeated before he walked over to the chair and began to untie Nightwing

"No." Nightwing whispered.

"What did you say, you need to speek a little louder."

"I said...No!" Nightwing shouted and gave him the death glare.

The Talon punched him in the face and Nightwing fell to the floor along with the chair.

"Did I forget to mention Richard..."

The Talon kneeled down by Nightwing and pulled at his hair along with lifting his head up, before he pressed the same knife from before against his neck

"If you don't cooperate, Batman will be sentenced to his death."

Nightwing's breath hitched. Batman would never get caught. He was Batman for crying out!

Wait a second...if Batman got captured that would mean...Damian lied to him about where his father had truly gone.

"You're lying...". Nightwing gasped out.

"If you don't believe me..." The Talon said and cuffed Nightwing's hands to his back and roughly picked him up. "See for yourself."

As much as Nightwing didn't want to believe him. He needed to find out.

" I'll see the court". Nightwing snapped with a glare " But I get to see my father first".

" Your brave for making deals with me for someone so young and weak". The Talon said a little impressed " You will see Batman at the same time as the court. Now move".

Nightwing slowly stood up and the Talon led the way, knowing the hero wouldn't dare risk the death of his father

The Talon opened a couple doors and Nightwing was shocked as he saw Batman on the floor, barely conscious

" What did you do to him"! Nightwing shouted and Batman was shocked to hear his youngest son's voice so powerful, despite how he looked

" What was necessary". The Talon said

"Batman!" Nightwing shouted and tried running to his father's side only to get pulled back by the Talon.

"Get your hands off him!" Batman shot back with a glare

"You have no room to speak since you're the reason for this precaution." The Talon snapped and grabbed Nightwing by the collar of his suit and knelt him in front of the Court.

"Richard it's been awhile."

Nightwing looked up and saw the whole court go still. This wasn't just any member of the court of owls. This was the Head. The leader.

The whole Court were wearing masks and Nightwing cursed as he would never be able to make out who they were.

"There are relations between you and I. Why do you think I want you, were blood." The Head said

"I have no family, there all dead!"

"That's what you think Richard..." The Head of the Court stood up from his chair and walked toward him.

Nightwing immediately stood up and the other Talons in the room went into defense.

"I don't think that's a good idea Richard. Weapons are all trained on you. Any hasty moves we'll take you out." The Head said and kept approaching Nightwing, who stood in place "Join us Richard. Start a new life, a life with meaning."

" I'd rather die then join you! You sick...". Nightwing started but stopped as The Head slapped him across his face

"It doesn't seem you have a choice. As much as I don't want to waste a perfect...weapon. I will. But since we have a guest with us."

The Head gestured for a Talon to make a move and the Talon moved closer to Batman.

The Talon pulled Batman to his knees and held a gun to his head and Nightwing felt his heart stop.

"No, Don't! Stop!" Nightwing shouted and let a single tear stream down his face.

"Its your choice Richard. Become a Talon or we kill the Batman." The Head said

Nightwing fell to his knees. He couldn't make this decision but he had no choice.

' _I'm sorry Bruce but I have no choice_ '. Nightwing thought and out loud said "Stop! I'll become a Talon. Just...let him go." He sobbed.

"Nightwing! No!" Batman yelled, now being pulled out of the room.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Nightwing cried and tried running toward Batman but was held back, now laying on the floor sobbing.

" Your sick! He's only a child"! Batman shouted and wanted so badly to just hold his youngest son and tell him everything was gonna be okay.

But he couldn't because it wasn't alright. Everything was going horribly wrong in a matter of hours. Batman just hoped his three eldest were safe.

" He's a child who will take his rightful as a Talon"! The Head said

" Let him go and I'll join you. If not, then kill both of us right here and now". Nightwing snapped as he gained control of himself

" You will make an excellent Talon, Richard. Let him go"! The Head said

The Talons untied Batman and escorted him outside, knowing he was to weak to fight back.

" You've made a good choice". The Head said and grabbed Nightwing's face so he would look at him " You'll learn fast and learn to embrace it".

" Go to hell"! Nightwing snapped and spit in the Heads face

" You will be the one going to hell Richard. Everyday you will train until you can't stand anymore, can't breathe, you will break everyday and then you'll wish your in hell. Not me".

" You can hurt me all you want, but you can never break me"! Nightwing shouted as he forced himself to his feet

" I will do more then break you Richard. I will destroy you and you'll wish I had killed you. Take him away"!

The Head look toward the security camera to see the other superhero brats finishing off the last of the Talons.

"On second thought, we're leaving. Take him to the helicopter. We leave at once."

Linebreak

The Talons were done, none left to fight. Well for now anyway. Everyone was breathing hard and the bats were so close to falling over since they had taken the most damage.

"Well it seems like we made no progress. We're still at the front door." Kid Flash said trying to open the door.

"I need to know if he's alright." Renegade said before he collapsed to the floor, pressing his hand to the wound that was never stitched.

"Your not well Renegade. We need to get you stitched up." Aqualad said attending to his friend.

"Not now. I need to know if Nightwing is alright." Renegade breathed

" I'm afraid that'll never happen Renegade. He has agreed to be a Talon". A Talon said as he threw Batman on the floor in front of everyone

" Batman"! Red Robin shouted

" He would never join you! Where is he"! Renegade shouted

" Oh but he did unless he wanted Batman dead".

" Your sick"! Renegade shouted and attacked the Talon

" Gade stop"! Hood shouted and saw Renegade fall on his knees and grab his chest as the Talon stabbed him

" Foolish boy". The Talon said before he left without another word

" We lost him. I failed". Renegade said, before he lost consciousness

Linebreak

"I told you to watch him!"

Damien heard faintly as he was starting to regain consciousness

"We did! It's just..."

"What Jason! That I couldn't leave the three of you with the simplest task."

Damian's vision was blurry but could make out things. He blinked several times and turned his head to see Jason and Bruce inches from each other while Tim leaned against the doorway.

"No! It wasn't like that." Jason said and sat down, not wanting to face Bruce anymore. He was to angry "He knew about the Talons. We were mad, angry actually. Then the arguing began and Dick stormed out of the room. In the process, punched Damian and zeta'd out. We managed to find him, hurt. We needed to form a distraction so Damien had Dick run off to the nearest zeta and fought. We thought he made it through...guess not." Jason hung his head.

"Where were you?" Tim asked sadly.

Bruce faced Tim answering quickly, "In Blud..."

"Damian's waking up." Jason interrupted as he heard Damien groan.

He's important now, he could've died. Damien could've died in a second. They could've lost him.

Bruce slowly walked up to his eldest son and said "How are you feeling."

"Fine." Damian said before he grunted as he began to sit up.

"I'll be back." Bruce said putting back his cowl.

"If you're finding Dick I'm helping." Damian said removing the blankets but caused himself pain. Bruce saw this and pushed him back down.

"No. You are in bad shape, you need to rest." Bruce said, keeping a hand on his sons shoulder

"You're in no good shape eith..."

"Only minor cuts and bruises. I'm fine."

Bruce headed toward the door. "Your not allowed to leave the mountain till all your wounds are healed." Now facing Tim and Jason. "Same goes for the two of you."

None of them answered and jumped as Bruce shouted " Do you understand"!

" Yes". All three brothers answered at the same time

Bruce just stared at his sons before exiting the medical wing

" You okay"? Tim asked as Damien grunted

" I've been worse". Damien said

" Nothing is worse then what's happening now". Jason said

" We're gonna get him back Todd".

" He's gone Damien! They took him to who knows where, and we failed! We don't even know if he's still alive"!

Jason punched the wall before he stormed out of the medical wing, ignoring Tim as he called his name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go check on him." Damian said as he rubbed his eyes.

Tim nodded and walked out. He must have been lost in thought when he accidentally bumped into Konner.

Tim stayed in Kon's embrace, looking for something...comfort maybe? Once Tim realized what he was doing he quickly stepped back and ran his hand through his hair embarrassed.

"Hmm...sorry...I...". Tim stuttered

"No...it's me..." Konner began rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand

Tim sensed something off about Konner but he would save that for another day. He already had enough things on his mind. Konner pulled him out of his thoughts as he spoke.

"About yesterday...I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much Dick meant to you till I over heard your conversation with Batman...".

" Don't worry about it Kon. You were just looking out for me". Tim said with a smile

" I'm sorry if I went over my boundaries yesterday by telling you to stop but...".

" You were just concerned. I get it Kon. It's okay. I would've done the same thing".

" I was making sure things were good between us".

" We're good Kon. Thanks for being concerned".

Konnor just nodded before walking away and Tim couldn't shake the feeling Kon wanted to tell him more but had more important things to worry about.

Tim continued looking for Jason and found him punching a punching bag in the gym and decided to stop his brother as he saw blood on the bag.

Jason didn't say anything as Tim grabbed his fist in the palm of his. Instead he just stood there breathing hard.

" Jay...". Tim started but Jason stormed past him and headed back the medical wing

Damian raised an eyebrow as Jason stormed in and was concerned as he saw the blood on his brothers knuckles.

"What did you do!?" Damian said in concern.

"Shut up!" Jason snapped and quickly went to the sink and began rinsing off the blood.

Damian pushed all of his pain and got out of the bed before he limped to Jason.

"Let me see it." Damian said and didn't want to do anything since being on the drugs but he was to worried about Jason at the moment.

Jason glanced over his shoulder, knowing that Damian was behind him, and looked back down.

"Shouldn't you be in bed." Jason said and hated how his voice sounded so weak

Damian grabbed his brothers arm by force and looked at the wounds more closely.

"Isn't anyone else's blood. You did this to yourself." Damian said in concern " Todd...".

Jason roughly pulled his arm back and shoved his brother out of the way, causing Damian to stumble back.

"You don't understand do you! Have you ever lost someone important to you! Mom, dad, friends! I'm losing everyone I care about each breathe I take! Dick could be dead Damian!" Jason was yelling as tears streamed down his face. "It should be me not him"!

Damian didn't say anything except pulled Jason into a hug and knew he was hurting since he didn't pull away.

" I can't lose him". Jason sobbed and had never felt so helpless before

" We'll find him Todd. It's gonna be okay. I just...don't know how it'll be okay". Damian said

" He's gonna break Damian and there's nothing I can do"!

Jason sobbed even harder and Damien held him tighter.

Tim walked back in and decided to turn back around and let his brothers have a few moments. It wasn't everyday Jason cried or let someone touch him in that matter.

" You doing okay"? Wally asked as Tim walked in the kitchen

" I'm trying". Tim replied and Wally noticed how exhausted the young bat looked

" We all are".

Wally was looking for the words to say to get his mind off things but nothing really came up.

"Maybe you should get some rest. We still have your room, the exact way you left it." Wally suggested before he leaned up against the wall, apple in hand.

Tim seemed pleased about the offer but there's no way he could sleep with the thought of his brother being gone.

"Thanks Wally but I should follow some leads on Dick. It will probably help to start somewhere." Tim said and headed over to the computer

"Dude, your worse then Dick. You already had a long night, take the night off and actually rest."

Tim paused when he heard his brothers name and Wally became alarmed as Tim snapped his head toward his direction with a look of worry on his face.

It wasn't just his brother being mentioned that triggered something in Tim. It was what was said. Dick had used those exact words a couple weeks ago and it hurt knowing the little bird might not be seen again.

Wally just stared back at Tim and was starting to get worried. What the hell just happened?!

Before Wally could ask however, Tim was already out of sight. What the hell had been triggered?

Tim ran to his room and leaned against the door. He hated that he left Wally like that but he had to.

Something snapped inside and he couldn't let Wally see him break.

" Drake? You alright"? Damian asked

" What? I mean...yeah yeah...I'm fine".

" You don't sound it. Open the door Drake".

Tim sighed and decided to let Damian in other wise he would hack the lock.

" What's wrong Drake". Damian said as he stepped inside " West said you just ran from him without an explanation".

"I'm fine, just need to get a few things before I forget. Sorry I thought the conversation ended."

'That's a lie. I'm not fine. Maybe he won't notice' Tim thought

" Shouldn't you be in bed." Tim said crossing his arms

"Second time today someone's said that but right now your more important. So no. I'm not going to bed".

Tim would just keep throwing questions at him, avoiding the main topic. He's done it before and it's worked every time...unless it was Bruce then he didn't even try.

"How's Jason...he still seemed pretty ticked off when I saw him." Tim stuttered slightly hoping Damian wouldn't

"He's fine. He just needed to let out some steam. And how about yo..."

"I think it's best you get back to bed. What if Bruce comes back and sees you."

"Stop avoiding..." Damian felt a sudden breeze behind him. "...and he's behind me."

Tim let out a sigh of relief as he managed to get away from Damian.

He didn't wanna talk. Not yet anyway. It would be way to hard.

" Tim? What are you doing in my room". Konnor said as he came out of the shower, with only a towel around his waist

Tim tried to hide the blush that rose on his cheeks as he stared at Konnor but failed. Horribly.

" Ummm sorry...I...I'll just go". Tim said

" Tim what's wrong". Konner said

" Nothing".

" Tim you can tell me".

" I...I can't".

Without another word Tim walked out, Konner doesn't like this. The last time Tim acted like this was when...Jason died. He needs to keep an eye on him.

"I was only checking on him." Damian muttered as he walked back to the Med Wing and saw his father down the hall.

"You could've opened your stitches." Bruce added walking alongside him.

Damian stopped. He was going to say something he might regret but decided to keep his mouth shut. But then again screw it right?

"I could care less about myself Father! This family is tearing apart and there's nothing we can do about it!" Damian shouted

"Don't think like that. You being the oldest brother should keep your brothers strong and thinking positive. They reflect off of you Damian. We'll find Dick. Now when I tell you what to do you do it. Do you understand?"

Damian stayed quiet, if he said anything more he's going to get it.

Then Bruce raised his voice. "Do you understand!?"

Damian flinched now looking the other way, giving a quickly response.

"Yes Sir."

"Now let's take you back to the Med Wing."

Damian said nothing and began walking again.

" This family is falling apart". Jason whispered as his family entered the med wing

" Jason...". Bruce started

" Don't say it isn't Bruce! Damian might be afraid to stand up to you but I'm not! This family is falling apart and your so blind, you can't see it"!

" Do not use that tone with me Jason"!

" Your so worried about losing one son you don't realize your losing all of them! I'm not your soldier you can boss around! In fact, your not my mentor anymore. I'm done"!

" Todd"! Damian shouted

" Don't Damian! There's nothing you can say or do that'll make me stay! I'm finding my little brother my way and nobody better get in the way".

Jason left the medical wing without another word and Bruce just let him go.

"Jason, where are you going!?" Roy shouted trying to catch up to him.

"I'm leaving..." Jason kept walking but stopped when Roy jumped in front of him.

"You can't leave..."

Jason pushed passed Roy and headed towards the zeta tube.

"Watch me." The zeta tube didn't work.

"Like I was trying to say Bruce deactivated yours, Damian's and Tim's recognition."

Jason rolled his eyes throwing his helmet to the ground and walked to the panel.

"Guest: Outlaw 311"

'Recognition Outlaw 311 enabled.' Said the computer program.

"If Bruce so badly wanted me to stay here he would be right on my ass taking me down!" Jason picked up his helmet and began walking out.

"Let's talk this over a drink." Roy put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked toward Roy, a drink did sound good.

" One drink Roy-boy. Only one". Jason said

Roy just smirked and knew Jason wouldn't have just one drink. He never did.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason had already drank three beers and four shots at the bar while Roy just drank two beers and a shot and the two had only been there for less than an hour.

" So much for one drink huh Jay"? Roy said with a smirk

" Shut up Roy". Jason mumbled " Why are you even here"?

" I invited you remember"?

" I meant why are you looking after me"?

" Because I care about you Jay and I don't wanna see you go on a downward spiral again".

" It wasn't that bad".

" Jay you killed twenty people in an hour".

" Your point"?

" That is my point! You were out of control! You even shot me and Kori"!

" That was an accident...well Kori was anyway".

" Thanks a lot Jay".

" Anytime".

" Jay you can't spiral. I'm serious".

Jason took another shot and ran his hand down his face. He didn't wanna deal with this right now.

"When did you ever care. You decided to stop me with a gun pointed to my..."

"That's when I realized it gone to far!" Roy said slamming his beer on the table.

"You can't stop me, Bruce can't stop me..." Jason stood up, losing his step but quickly regain it. "I need you to put an end to me. Let me walk out that door, do what I need to do and kill me if it goes to far."

"I'm not..." before Roy could finish Jason interrupted.

"Once I get the feel...of killing, I'm long gone Roy"

"I told you...I'm not!"

"Your going to cause..." Jason then pointed a gun at Roy's leg and fired. "We're now enemies."

Roy tried to dodge the bullet but was to late. He fell to the floor and began applying pressure.

"Jason don't do this!" Roy yelled

" I have to Roy! Just like you have to kill me if it goes to far"!

Jason then walked out the door and Roy cursed under his breathe.

" Hey Tim I need your help". Roy said into his earpiece

" What's wrong". Tim asked and dodged an arrow from Artemis

" Jason shot me".

" What?! Why"?!

" He has this crazy idea that were enemies now since I have to shoot him if he spirals".

" Where a...Artemis! Do not shoot me"!

" Jason's local bar".

" I'll be right...Bart if you throw that water balloon at me, I'll put a bird a rang through your shoulder"!

Roy just smiled and the bartender gave him a rag since he was bleeding after all.

It was a good thing him and Jason were the only ones in the bar and the bartender knew them pretty well otherwise it would've been chaos when Jason shot the gun.

After a while Tim came into the bar and Roy smiled as the bats hair was wet. Bart was a risk taker.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked before he knelt by Roy and tried removing the rag. Roy hissed Tim stopped right away.

"I managed to slow down the bleeding but I have know idea where Jason went." Roy grunted

"Don't worry about that now. I need to take you back to the mountain before Bruce notices I'm gone."

"You did the same thing Jason did..." Roy hissed once again. Tim smiled and helped pull him up.

Tim looked around one last time, upset. What did Jason get himself into and began helping Roy get to the nearest zeta tube.

Linebreak

"Where are you taking me?" Nightwing asked and was blindfolded and still handcuffed. He knows he's in the helicopter but it's been awhile since he left...everyone he loved.

"If I wanted you to know wouldn't you thing I'd keep the blindfold off." The Head of the Owls said sitting in front of him.

Nightwing sat in the middle of two Talons weapons ready for any drastic measures. He wasn't an idiot and sure as hell not going to feed the flame.

"Your making the biggest mistake in your life taking me. Batman and my brother will find me and when they do..."

"They'll what? Take me into custody because your poor defenseless family can't kill."

Nightwing didn't say a word and hung his head. The helicopter landed and a Talon roughly pulled him out, causing him to fall on the floor face first.

The Talon picked Nightwing up and began leading him inside. Once in, he pushed Nightwing into a room that felt way to similar to a jail cell. The Talon took the cuffs off and removed the blindfold, leaving the room after.

Nightwing looked back rushing to the door but there was no use, it was already locked.

"There is a pair of clothes laid out on the bed. Remove your old one and place them by the door." A Talon said over a intercom.

"And if I don't..." Nightwing said looking around the room for some kind of camera.

"We can do it the hard way."

" I'm surprised you have an easy way. Doesn't seem like your thing".

" How would you know if our easy way is any better then our hard way"?

" I don't but since your not pointing anything to my face, I'd say this is the easiest it'll get".

" Your smart for being a child and will make you an excellent Talon".

" I'm not a child". Nightwing snapped

The Talon walked away and Nightwing sighed before he stared at his uniform.

As much as he didn't want anymore pain from this night he went along and changed.

His suit is the closest thing he has of his family and there taking that away. He sneaked out a bird-a-rang and throw his suit to the door.

"Very good." A Talon said walking in and took the suit.

Nightwing sat on the bed tucking his legs into his chest.

"My life is over." Nightwing whispered resting his head on the wall.

Linebreak

" Whoa what happened to you". Wally said as Tim and Roy came through the zeta tubes

" Jason shot him". Tim said

" Jason shot you?! For what"?!

" Can I tell when I...oh I don't know, don't have a bullet in my body"! Roy shouted

" Whatever makes you happy".

" You left". Bruce said as Tim walked in and Black Canary took Roy

" And"? Tim said

" Your not allowed to leave Tim"!

" I'm nineteen Bruce! I'm not child! I don't have to be watched every second"!

" Apparently you do since you don't listen to orders"!

" I left you for a reason! So I wouldn't have to follow your shitty orders! I have my own life and I'm tired of you ruining it! I'm out of here"!

" Tim"!

Tim didn't listen. He stormed out and once again, slammed into Konnor.

"Third time in a row." Tim whispered about to push off him.

"We need to talk." Kon said holding Tim in place.

"Not now Kon...!"

"Now!"

Tim didn't want to cause a scene. He looked around and saw everyone was looking in his direction so he went along with Konnor.

Konner led him to his room stopping at the door, letting Tim go first.

" I'm not staying"! Tim said as the door closed

" Tim if you leave your gonna kill yourself"! Konnor shouted

" Why do you care so much about me Kon! I'm coming back"!

" That's not the point Tim! You could die out there! The Court doesn't care! They almost killed Batman"!

" I could die everyday! The Court is just another set of people who could kill me"!

" I don't want you killed Tim"!

" I can't stay! I can't take it"!

" I need you to stay"!

" Why"!

" Because I love you and I can't lose you"!

Tim stared at Konnor, who hadn't realized what he said, and was shocked.

" Kon I...". Tim stuttered

" Forget I said anything". Konnor said and looked away

" How can I forget that you just told me you love me"!

" I don't know Tim"!

" Well I can't Konnor! I can't forget and you asking me to is insane"!

"Then what are you trying to tell me Tim!" Konner yelled punching the wall next to him.

"I love you too!"

The room drew quiet and Konnor's heart broke as Tim sobbed, "Do you realize how hard it is to love someone without the worry of losing them."

Tim went to walk away but Konner grabbed a hold of him and held him close.

" Your not gonna lose me Tim. I promise you that your stuck with me for a while".

Tim smiled and he slowly leaned in and kissed Konnor. Tim wouldn't admit it but he'd wanted to kiss Konnor since a while after Jason died but never had the guts to ask the kryptonion out.

It was funny now that Tim thought about it. He had the guts to go after a psychotic clown but not to ask someone out?

" Hey Kent have y...". Damian started as he opened the door but quickly turned around

" Now he knows". Tim said with a smile as they pulled away " So I'll ummm be back in a few".

Tim walked out the door and closed it before he looked at Damian leaning against the wall with a slight smirk on his face.

Damian pushed himself off the wall and could see how nervous Tim was.

" It's about time Drake". Damian said with a smile and Tim gave a small smile back " You deserve to be happy".

" Thanks Damian". Tim said with a smile " Any news on Dick"?

" We're looking into all their old locations and hoping we found something when the league searches them".

"That's good."

"We'll find him, don't worry."

Tim crossed his arms and realized Damian might tell Bruce about him and Konnor.

" Please don't tell Bruce. Not yet, I don't know how he'll take it." Tim said

"You're secret is safe with me, but if father asks I'm telling him." Damian said jokingly.

"Please don't." Tim said shyly knowing his brother was joking.

Damian rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"You should go back to Konner, he's probably waiting." Damian called over his shoulder and smirked as Tim started to blush.

" Shut up". Tim said with a smirk and headed back into Konnor's room

" How'd he take it". Konnor said

" He always knew".

" Was he going to tell Bruce"?

" No. He wasn't but he's bound to find out".

"If you want to hide it..." Konner said walking up to Tim, wrapping his arms around Tim's waist. "Let's hide it as long as we can."

Tim smiled as Konnor kissed his forehead and the bat rested his head on Konners chest, not wanting to let go just yet.

"I'll stay" Tim whispered closing his eyes. Sleep was getting to him now and he felt like he was gonna fall over if he let go of Konnor.

"Maybe l should take you to your room instead." Konnor suggested

Tim nodded and walked out of Kon's room. They made it to his room without any interruptions and quickly stepped inside.

Konner led Tim to his bed and smiled as Tim laid down and was dosing off quickly.

"I should be goin..." Konner started but Tim cut him off

"No...can you...stay with me. Just for tonight." Tim muttered looking to Kon.

Konner smiled, locking the door, and walked back to the bed laying right next to Tim.

" I love you". Tim yawned

" I love you to". Konnor whispered before placing a kiss on Tim's forehead and smiled as Tim was asleep within a second.


	6. Chapter 6

" Damian you should rest". Wally said

" I already did". Damian said as he got his fifth cup of coffee

" Falling unconscious does not count as sleeping Damian".

" Close enough".

" Damian you need actual rest and I mean a whole eight hours, not one or two".

" I'm fine West".

" Prove it. Spar with me".

" I can easily beat you West. Why but yourself through the humiliation".

" If you beat then your fine. If you don't, your not fine and need rest".

" Your funeral West".

"Let's see about that." Wally said, already walking a little ways from Damian. "Ready?"

Without saying a word Damian charged and threw the first punch. Wally dodged it, going directly for the legs. Damian did a backhand spring and once again charged toward Wally.

"You're a little clumsy Damian." Wally said and then moved fast and landed the first punch to his face.

Damian grew angry. He knew he was at a disadvantage, no powers to powers. But that wasn't a problem before. If he couldn't beat Wally, who he'd beaten before, how was he supposed to beat the Talons and save his family?

"Let's see how you do in the dark West." Damian said and dropped a disruptor causing the lights to completely shut off.

Wally searched the dark frantically. Damian landed punches in every possible direction.

"I see how it is!" Wally shouted to get Damian's attention. He sensed Damian behind him and quickly began running circles around him.

Wally was cutting off Damian air circulation.

Damian got out a bird a rang and squinted his eyes.

He waited a few seconds before he threw it but his aim was off by a couple seconds and hit the wall.

Damian threw a few more bird a rangs and growled in annoyance as they all were off by a couple seconds.

Wally saw Damian fall to his knees and gasp for air and the speedster stopped running.

" You alright". Wally asked and Damian just coughed before the lights came back on

" You were right for once West". Damian said

" For once"?

" Don't push it".

" Got it. Now I believe we had a deal".

" Only this once West".

" Good night Damian".

Damian didn't answer and looked at the clock as he entered his room.

Three am. Six hours ago everything was fine and now Dick had been captured, Jason's probably gonna go AWOL, Bruce was losing it, and the family was falling apart.

" Grayson, Todd, I hope your safe". Damian whispered before climbing into his bed and falling asleep instantly.

Linebreak

Dick refused to sleep. With the lack of sleep his body will begin to shut down. Another way out of his hell. It's only been one day and he seemed so lifeless. If one day made him feel this way what will a week do? A month? A year? Forever?!

The doors unlocked and two Talons entered the cell and just stared at the teen.

"Get up." One of them ordered

Nightwing lifted his head slowly and looked at the two.

"And if I don't." Nightwing said with a challenging look on his face

One of the Talons walked in, punched Nightwing, and threw him to the floor. He grunted and soon after the Talon pulled his hair, making Nightwing face him.

"Now." The Talon snapped, slamming Nightwing's face to the floor. "Get up."

" Let go of me"! Nightwing shouted and kicked one of Talons in the knee

The Talon that was holding him let go and Nightwing sprung to his feet just as the other Talon charged.

Nightwing quickly flipped over the Talon and wrapped his legs around his neck, flipping him onto the floor.

" Stop"! The Head shouted

Both Talons stopped and walked out of the cell, leaving Nightwing and The Head.

" Impressive". The Head said " You managed to take out a Talon in less then a minute".

" Instinct". Nightwing said with a shrug

The Head walked into the room as Nightwing kept walking back.

Nightwing reached the wall, he has nowhere to go. Once the head was closer Nightwing turned his head the other direction. The Head grabbed his chin, forcing him to face him.

"Eyes red, body jittering." The Head said and let go of him and began walking away. "If you think losing sleep is going to change anything it's not. I'll give you one more chance Richard. Behave or they'll be surveyor consequence."

"I'll never obey you, you bitc..." A slap made contact to Nightwing face, making him fall onto the bed.

"A Talon shouldn't be acting like this."

"I'm not a Talon."

The Head walked up to the door, stopping right in front of it.

"Your parents said otherwise."

" My parents are dead you sick son of bi..."!

The head slapped Nightwing across the face again and Nightwing growled

" Your parents weren't always dead Richard". The Head said

" They were in the circus not killing people with you"! Nightwing shouted

" Do you tell your adopted father everything".

Nightwing didn't answer. He didn't want to give the Head the satisfaction of being right.

" Do you"! The Head shouted and went to slap Nightwing again but the teen grabbed his hand and glared

Nightwing wanted to tell him the truth, that's how he was raised. Answer when spoken to. This was different. This was not the time to answer any questions.

"Do you think...I'll ever tell you." Nightwing said and cursed at how he sounded

The Head pulled away and walked to the door, before closing it completely and Nightwing tried listening in.

"Get the chamber ready, we have a uncooperative Talon on our hands." The Head said

"No!" Nightwing yelled banging at the door, trying everything to get out. "Someone, help me." Nightwing whispered, beginning to sob.

On the other side of the door. The Head and the two Talons that stay guarding heard the yelling, the screaming and did nothing.

"I want him to know what's coming to him. I don't him shutting down." The Head began walking down the long hallway. "You know what to do."

The Talons nodded and went to reopen the door when Nightwing punched one of them in the face and stole his knife.

The Head whipped around as he heard one of his Talon's grunt and was impressed when Nightwing managed to kick one of the Talon's in the face.

" We need him alive". The Head said and watched as one of the Talons drugged the teen

Nightwing felt his eyes grow heavy before he collapsed on the floor.

" You'll learn to obey me soon enough Richard". The Head said

" Never". Nightwing whispered before he fell unconscious

Linebreak

" What do you know about the Court of Owls"! Red Hood shouted as he held a criminal against a wall in Gotham

" I don't know man! Please don't kill me"!

"Your driving my patience!" Red Hood yelled, throwing him to the floor. The thug tried getting up when Red Hood pushed him back down, stepping on his arm only for it to snap.

"Stop!" The thug screamed in pain.

"Then tell me who would!?"

"I swear I don't know! Please a have a son..."

Without hesitation Red Hood shot him in the head. He quickly cleaned up his tracks and went on to the next one.

Sirens went off in the distance. He was already miles away. The cops won't catch him, not tonight anyway.

The sun will be coming up in a hour Red Hood needed to hide. Needed to hide from everyone.

Hood found an old apartment complex and shot his grappling hook to a broken window on the third floor.

The room was smaller then Jason had expected. It had only a bed, a bathroom, a dresser and a small kitchen.

" Five am. Perfect". Hood said to himself sarcastically

" Isn't it". Cheshire said as she came through the window

" What do you want Jade".

" Got a call from my husband saying you could use some help".

" I don't need your help".

" Not even with the Court of Owls"?

" What do you know Jade and I swear if your gonna lie get out".

" I'm staying".

" Where are they hiding Jade".

"I can't say for sure..." Jade walked closer to Jason. "They have around five hideouts I know about."

"Tell me the five and I'll be on my way."

"You'll make a complete blood bath, do you really think the Court of Owl will keep your brother alive?"

"They won't kill him, they want him." Jason replied and began reloading his guns. "If you die, Roy will begin to blame me. I don't need that now."

"Your acting so childish...".

"The one acting so childish is you for not telling me the five hide outs!" Jason began packing his duffle bag of his weapons and ammunition. "I'll find the hide out myself then".

"Gotham, Metropolis. Romanian, Russia, and Mexico. There not exact locations but it's a start."

" That's good enough for me". Jason said as he flung his duffel bag over his shoulder " See you around Jade".

" If you don't die first".

Jason didn't anything as he jumped out the window and smirked as he heard Jade call out " Good luck idiot"!

He ran into a few police officers here and there but he managed to not be seen by anyone.

The sun was coming up and Jason was starting to feel the affect of only sleeping a two hours.

Jason only had slept for two hours so he wouldn't be stumbling around because of the alcohol. Although he was still kinda stumbling but not as much as what was expected.

" I'm gonna find you Dick. Hang in there". Jason whispered to himself as he looked at the sun " Hang in there little brother".

Linebreak

"It's always a dead end." Tim said to himself.

He had been up all night looking for any leads on his younger brother but it was no use. There was nothing to show where he was. Not even a speck of dust.

"Babe..." Konner said as he woke and saw his boyfriend already at his laptop "What are you doing?"

"Morning. I'm looking through all the footage of when Dick was taken and I can't find anything. Its just my brother being taken over and over and..."

Konner quickly got out of the bed and held Tim, realizing he's having a panic attack.

"Breathe Tim. Breathe. It's okay."

Tim closed his eye and inhaled slowly and exhaled. He leaned into Konnor's chest for a couple seconds before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry...it's just been a lot in one day." Tim said and shyly turned back toward the computer and sat there.

"We will find him. Just start smaller." Konner said placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Tim smiled at his boyfriend and Konner began walking towards Tim's bathroom but realized something as he looked back at the bat.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Konnor asked with a smirk

Tim looked back at Kon feeling suddenly ashamed and couldn't stop himself from blushing.

" No...maybe". Tim said with a smile

Konner smiled also before turning around and heading back into the bathroom.

"It looks better on you".

Tim blushed again and Konnor closed the bathroom door.

" Come on Dick. Where are you". Tim whispered and grabbed his phone as it vibrated " Timbo, I've got a lead on Dick. Romania, Russia, Gotham, Metropolis or Mexico. I checked Gotham and I'm half way through Metropolis. I'm heading to Russia next in case you want to know or come along since your a worrier. Jason out".

Tim was up in a second and quickly changed into Red Robin. He was about to go but thought Konnor should know where he was going.

" Kon! Jays found a lead on Dick! I'll be back soon! Love you"! Tim said and was already out the door and contacting Jason through the ear piece that he was heading out

" Whoa whoa slow down Tim". Konnor said as he opened the bathroom door but saw the bat was already gone " Tim"!

Tim zeta tubed to Gotham. If only there were zeta platforms in Russia already. He pulled out his cellphone and called Jason.

"Hey Jason, let's go on a flight together just like old times".

"Your an idiot."

"I don't want you searching Russia alone. Maybe it's best we go together."

Jason sighed heading to his nearest hideout in Gotham. He would have to bring extra weapons with him to protect Tim and Dick if they found the youngest bat.

"Fine, I'm on my way".

After awhile Jason meet up with Tim at Wayne Manor and was wondering why Tim wanted to meet him on the roof instead a couple blocks away.

"How do you think I'll be able to bring this..." Jason said lifting his duffle bag up but dropped it as he saw the helicopter. "On a airplane."

"Who said we're going on a plane".

" Were stealing Bruce's helicopter aren't we".

" You got it".

" Since when did you become the bad child Tim". Jason said with a smirk as Tim started up the helicopter

" Since now so enjoy it while it lasts". Tim said with a smile " Here we go".

The helicopter was five feet off the roof when Bruce came running outside

" WHAT WAS THAT BRUCE! I CANT HEAR YOU"! Jason shouted as he saw Bruce's lips moving but couldn't hear anything

Tim just smirked to himself as him and Jason took off to the sky.

" Russia here we come". Jason said with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce headed back inside and quickly into the cave. Within seconds he was on the computer accessing the helicopters tracker.

"Master Bruce, where is Master Timothy and Master Jason heading to in the family aircraft," Alfred said walking down the stairs.

"Somewhere without permission..." Bruce replied and got a signal from the helicopter "There over the Atlantic Ocean. Even for Tim, this is sloppy work."

"Will you be retrieving the two young lads and bringing them home?"

"I think I'll follow," Bruce said getting out of this chair "Last minute trip," He muttered putting his suit on, ready to track down his sons.

"I'll cancel your meeting till further notice. Be safe Master Bruce."

Once Bruce put on the cowl he was already in the Batwing leaving, hoping he'd reach his sons before it was too late.

Linebreak

Damien was changing into Renegade as he got the text from Tim that he and Jason were heading to Russia.

" Idiots," Damien mumbled as he opened the door and saw M'gann, Connor, Impulse, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, and Beast Boy.

" We're coming with you," Connor said, crossing his arms over his chest.

" We will not let you fight this alone my friend," Kaldur said, and Renegade gave a small smile.

" Is the Bio-ship ready"? Renegade asked, and M'gann nodded " Then let's head to Russia and save Nightwing."

" Can we get food first"? Bart asked, and everyone stared at him, including Wally " What? I'm a hungry kid"!

" There's food in the Bio-ship Bart," Wally said and rolled his eyes as his cousin rushed to the food.

" If it makes you worry less Jason's with Tim," Damien said as he walked with Konnor to the Bio-ship.

" He rushed out on me this morning before I could say anything," Connor said with a small smile.

" Get used to it Kon. He does it all the time".

"I'm gonna have to." Conner smiled as he walked into the Bio-ship.

Damian sat in one of the chairs, strapping himself in before saying, " To put this out there, Tim and Jason have no idea I'm bringing the team."

"And they don't need to know," Artemis said counting her arrows.

Conner sat next to Damian, to get some answers. He needed to know how the bat knew about him and Tim before they even knew it themselves.

"Hey, Damian?"

"Kent."

Conner smiled.

"How did you know about Tim and I even when we didn't know ourselves?"

" He talked about you all the time, and the look in his eyes was different when he talked about anybody else."

" It's about time Connor"! Wally shouted, and Damien and Connor looked at him " Artemis owes me twenty bucks."

" Wait you all knew"? Connor said surprised

" How could we not know." Artemis said with a smirk " Tim might be a bat, but when he's with you, he doesn't hide his emotions."

" Your son is sweet. He's very protective of his younger sister and your son is more like you than Tim". Bart said, and his eyes widened " Oops spoilers."

The whole team looked to Bart, surprised of the future news themselves.

"You better be planning this way in the future," Damian said turning to face out the window.

Bart smiled without saying a word and turned away from the group. He knew it wasn't that far away but not so close either. The speedster had teamed up with the siblings a couple of times, and they were a force to be reckoned with, mainly when they were together.

"We're arriving in Russia now, activating stealth mode," M'gann said interrupting the group.

"None of this goes out to Tim. If you want him to be surprised when he has his kids, don't ruin it for him." Damien said before grabbing his phone and called Tim.

"Drake, where the hell are you?"

"In Russia."

"I know your..." Damian was about to snap.

"I was trying to be sarcastic, but it didn't seem to work. Anyways, we stopped in Moscow where the hideout is, but in Russia alone there are about three different sanctuaries. The downfall to that is if we invade one the rest will flee."

"What's the other two hideouts."

"Saint Petersburg and Novosibirsk."

" I'll call father and...". Damien started, but Tim interrupted.

" You told Bruce," Tim whined, and Connor smiled.

" I didn't have to! You stole his helicopter"!

" Jason took it."

" Hey! No! Do not blame me for this! Most things are my fault, but this was on you"! Jason shouted, " And watch the sky"!

" I am"!

" No, you're not you're looking at me"!

" I glanced at you! There's a difference"!

"Stop fighting!" Damien shouted, and the whole team began giggling under their breath.

"Don't tell Bruce!" Tim and Jason yelled at the same time.

"I won't but..."

"If he finds out it's not your fault," Tim muttered back.

"Exactly. You and Todd check Moscow and get out; I'll handle the other two." Damian said gesturing for M'gann to head to Saint Petersburg.

"You can't go alone..."

"It seems...I'm breaking...up..." Damian said making static noises before quickly hanging up "Okay, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy you're with me. Aqualad, M'gann, Artemis, and Impulse, you'll be going to Novosibirsk."

Everyone nodded, and it seemed they arrived at Saint Petersburg faster than they thought, and M'gann hovered the bio-ship over a tall building.

" Good luck." M'gann said " We're gonna find him, Renegade. Just hang in there".

" Thanks, M'gann." Renegade said with a smile before jumping out of the bio-ship " Alright Connor you take west, Beast Boy the south, Kid Flash the east and I'll take north. Meet back here in two hours".

Everyone nodded and split up in different directions.

Connor had gone five blocks when his phone started ringing.

" Hello"? Connor said as he jumped to another roof.

" I know yours there with Gade Kon. I just wanted to tell you to be safe and come back to me". Tim said, and Jason smiled as he was now piloting the helicopter.

" I will Tim. I'll see you soon. I love you".

" I love you too and find my brother."

" I will."

Conner put his phone away, but his comm went off shortly after.

"I need to start taking away phones," Damian whispered on the other end about to enter the building.

Conner just smiled, turning the corner to see guards out. He quickly ducked down.

"Entering the east building seems to be a lab. No signs of Nightwing." Kid Flash whispered running up and down the halls.

"South is all right, but I found a videotape, souvenir."

"Now is not the time Beast Boy," Renegade muttered taking out a sniper from the rooftop.

"If I don't get a souvenir, it was never a mission."

Renegade rolled his eyes but had a slight smile on his face as he entered the air docks.

"Superboy to Renegade. No sign of activity in the West. It looked abandoned."

Renegade was about to reply until a loud alarm went off throughout the facility.

"Everyone check in!" Renegade shouted over the com.

" I'm okay Gade," Superboy said.

"Kid Flash, heading back to the meeting spot."

"Beast Boy here. The Talons are heading north, I wonder why."

Renegade's eyes shot open. He couldn't have set off the alarm unless he was sloppy and pulled a rookie mistake.

"They know we're here. Fall back!" Renegade shouted

" What about you," Connor said.

" I'm leaving now. I'll see at the rendezvous. Renegade out".

Renegade wasn't leaving, and he was sure everyone else knew that as well. He needed answers. He needed to find his brother and fast.

He dropped out of the air docks and landed in a crouch; something wasn't right. The bat squinted his eyes and saw a movement in the corner.

" You'll never find him." A Talon said as he stepped out of the shadows, twirling a knife between his fingers.

" Where is he"! Renegade shouted

" Wouldn't you like to know."

" I'll do whatever it takes to find my brother"!

" Funny he said you would."

Renegade pulled out some hidden blades himself and threw them first, quickly rushing in.

"The Court wants you dead!" The Talon shouted and dodged the bat's blade but not his fist, "I thought killing was against your code!"

"You know nothing about me!" Renegade shouted before throwing more blades and quickly retrieving them.

"You want to know something..." The Talon shouted backing away from Renegade. "It was quite amusing tormenting Richard!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Renegade was about to attack the Talon until the walls exploded beside him, throwing the bat across the room. It took Gade a moment to regain his site and strength and pain shot through his body as he moved, but he put it aside, finding Dick was more important.

" You're strong. Must be where Nightwing gets it from". The Talon said, " Too bad even the tough break."

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"! Renegade shouted and threw a knife.

The Talon dodged and threw four knives back, one landing in Renegades right-hand palm.

Renegade grunted and watched as the blood flowed out of his hand. That was going to hurt later.

" Your brother did the same thing." The Talon said

" Stop talking about him"!

"Why should I..." The Talon said before landing a kick to Renegade's head. The bat fell on the floor and was grunting in pain. "He'll be the one to lead us out of the dark. The one who will bring this world down."

Renegade pulled the knife out of his hand and threw it back at the Talon. He missed, and The Talon placed a foot on Renegade's chest putting pressure.

Renegade was trying to get the Talon off of him, but it was no use, and more Talons entered the building surrounding him. How had he not noticed that before?

"As much as I want to kill you..." The Talon quickly turned Renegade around, cuffing him. "I'll let Richard do that."

Linebreak

"Where's Renegade!?" Kid Flash said pacing back and forth.

"He said he'd be here just wait," Superboy said, but his mind was wondering the same thing.

Where the hell is Renegade? He should've been by now. The bat was exhausted probably but not that exhausted to fall behind.

"Did you see how many Talons there was? He can't get out of there by himself. Remember what happened to Batman!" Beast Boy shouted the last part and was ready to jump into action.

Kid Flash and Superboy winced as those words left Beast Boy's mouth. If they did that to Batman, what's going to happen to Renegade?

Superboy was hesitant to leave, however. He knew Renegade could handle himself but for how long? Even Gade would get tired at some point and depending on how many Talons there was he was going to lose energy. Fast

"Let's go." Superboy quickly said and jumped off the roof heading north, Kid Flash and Beast Boy right behind him.

Linebreak

"Get up!" The Talon yelled pulling Renegade up.

Renegade was outnumbered, and if he tried fighting back, it would be suicide. Even he knew that. He was cornered, and things weren't looking good at all.

But he couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. His little brother was counting on him, and Gade wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Renegade put his pain aside and found what little strength he had left and slowly got up, giving the Talon a death glare.

" Your breathing hard Renegade. Ready to give up". The Talon said

" Never." Renegade snapped and grunted again as the Talon kicked him across the face, causing him to fall back on the floor and spit out blood.

" You think your strong Renegade, but against this many Talons you're weak."

Renegade didn't say anything except glare at the Talons.

A Talon stepped closer to the bat and Renegade waited till he bent down before he wrapped his legs around his neck and flipped him over.

" Your brother learned a lot from I see."

"Well...I'm a more positive influence...!" Renegade didn't get to finish as he was kicked in the face once again.

"Take him away. The Head would like to meet him."

"Not on our watch." Kid Flash said running into the guards about to pick up Renegade.

Superboy broke through the wall next, causing more of the Talons to fall and Beast Boy was right behind him.

The green hero quickly turned into a gorilla, taking down as many Talons as possible. But they wouldn't go down; they would get right back up like it wasn't causing any effect on them at all.

"Are you alright?" Superboy said running to Renegade.

Renegade coughed out more blood before answering " I'm fine."

Superboy broke the cuffs quickly and helped Renegade to his feet and rolled his eyes as the bat replied: " I can get up on my own."

" Sure you can. Bats are stubborn". Superboy mumbled and saw Renegade smile a little

"Retreat, meet at the rendezvous point!" A Talon shouted. Once the order was given, the rest of the Talons began fleeing.

" You better run"! Beast Boy shouted and turned to his leader " Whoa you look like hell."

" Thanks, BB," Renegade said sarcastically.

" Your welcome."

" Batman's on his way. He was closer then M'gann and the team were to us". Kid Flash said

" Any word from Red Robin and Hood," Renegade asked.

" Nothing yet. Hold on. What's your status Hood". Superboy said as he pressed his earpiece.

" Red Robin is down! The Talons were waiting for us, and he's barely breathing"! Hood shouted, and Superboy could hear the panic in his voice.

" Hang in there Hood. Can you get to the helicopter"? Renegade said calmly

" Yeah yeah I think so."

The conversation ended, and Red Hood quickly picked up Red Robin, running before any more Talons came.

"Hood...stop. There's no use." Red Robin muttered out through the pain. "Go without me. I'll be fine".

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Red Hood shouted putting Red Robin down for a split second to fight the incoming Talons.

Faster than his brother could even blink, Hood pulled out his guns from his holsters and quickly checked the ammo.

"You promised...not to kill." Red Robin groaned

"Things change when my family's in danger." Red Hood said before he fired at any Talon he saw in the head, who was dead in an instant.

Red Hood quickly looked back at the helicopter and was relieved as he saw it was okay to go. They could get out of here.

"The helicopters clear. Let's go." Red Hood said and quickly put back his guns and picked up Red Robin.

The bats were a couple of feet away from the helicopter before it blew up, sending Red Hood and Red Robin flying back, and Red Hood cursed as his vision was now misty.

"Let go...of me." Red Robin tried shouting, and it took Red Hood a moment to get his sight back, and he wasted no time looking for his brother and his heart skipped a beat as a couple of Talons were dragging him away.

"You fucke...!" Red Hood started but took a punch to the face by another Talon. Six more Talons were surrounding him in a second, and he kept his eye on his brother a few feet away.

"Take them to the Head. He will decide their fate." A Talon said, and Red Hood felt his heart skip a beat.

They were trapped with no way out. Red Hood would have to fight at least a dozen Talons on his own, and when it seemed like all hope was lost, a dark figure appeared.

"Batman." Red Robin muttered before he lost consciousness and everything went black


End file.
